Le scandale
by yaoipowaa
Summary: Les Bigbang apprennent qu'ils vont avoir quelques jours de repos à Las Vegas, mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu... Yaoi Todae


**Chapitre 1 : Las Vegas**

-Bon travail tout le monde ! Lança joyeusement G-Dragon, le leader de Bigbang.

Tous les membres du staff trinquèrent à leur succès. Ils venaient juste de terminer le dernier concert de leur tournée nord-américaine à Los Angeles et s'apprêtaient à faire une petite payse avant de faire quelques dates en Europe.

Ils burent tous une gorgée avant de s'installer sur les canapés de leur loge, exténués. Autant ils avaient été très excités après les concerts précédents, autant ils commençaient à sentir qu'ils avaient réellement besoin de repos. T.O.P sentait ses paupières se fermer toute seules et cala doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Daesung, ne prêtant aucune attention ni aux caméras, ni aux gens qui les entouraient.

Ils entretenaient tous les deux une relation amoureuse depuis quelques années mais ils n'en avaient parlé à personne, pas même aux autres membres du groupe. Cependant, ils avaient tous l'habitude de se montrer très démonstratifs les uns envers les autres et leur proximité ne choquait personne.

Le plus vieux aurait réellement apprécié pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour mais il leur était strictement interdit. De plus, Daesung avait déjà eu droit à un scandale après son accident de voiture et craignait de se retrouver à nouveau montré du doigt. D'ailleurs, le souffle de son amant lui chatouillait présentement le cou et, ayant toujours peur que ses sentiments ne transparaissent trop dans ce genre de moment, préféra remuer légèrement l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il le gênait. Le rappeur fronça les sourcils et grogna paresseusement, refusant de bouger. Il y avait encore des caméras braquées sur eux et il était difficile de se faire passer des messages sans se faire repérer. Le chanteur se pencha alors subitement pour attraper un amuse-gueule sur la table basse, provoquant la chute de son ami, qui lui lança un regard noir. Sans un mot, il se releva et alla s'installer confortablement contre leur leader, qui eut un petit rire avant de passer un bras autour de lui.

-C'est pas le moment de dormir, on doit fêter notre dernier concert ! S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

Pendant ce temps, Daesung s'était enfoncé dans son siège. Il n'était pas spécialement jaloux mais il savait que son amant faisait ce genre de chose exprès pour le taquiner. Bien sûr qu'il avait lui aussi envie de se blottir dans ses bras, mais il était beaucoup trop angoissé pour se laisser aller en public. Ce qui était assez drôle d'ailleurs puisqu'il s'autorisait beaucoup plus de choses avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Sur le coup, la différence avait été tellement visible que leur entourage était persuadé qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

Il soupira et avala d'une traite la fin de sa flûte, voulant s'éclipser rapidement. À peine eut-il posé son verre que leur responsable entra dans la pièce pour les féliciter, l'obligeant à prolonger sa présence aux côtés des autres. Après s'être lui aussi servi du champagne et avoir trinqué, il réclama toute leur attention.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai réussi à vous avoir trois nouvelles dates aux États-Unis avant de partir !

-Cool ! Ce sera où ? S'intéressa Ji-Yong, toujours prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

-... À Las Vegas ! Et vous aurez aussi quelques jours de repos là-bas.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que tout le monde n'explose de joie et se prenne mutuellement dans les bras. Même les deux amants avaient oublié instantanément leur début de querelle et s'étreignirent à en perdre haleine. Ils avaient déjà été à Vegas par le passé mais n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter, tandis que cette fois, ils allait pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps dans la ville de lumière. Là au moins ce seraient de vraies vacances.

Ils profitèrent de la soirée encore quelques heures mais ne tardèrent pas trop à aller se coucher, déjà excités à l'idée de prendre l'avion dès le lendemain.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent éreintantes pour tout le monde, entre les répétitions et les spectacles en eux-mêmes, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle car les représentations étaient sans doute parmi les meilleures qu'ils n'aient jamais données.

Le lendemain de la dernière, T.O.P peina à ouvrir les yeux mais un sourire vint immédiatement illuminer son visage en apercevant la frimousse endormie de son compagnon tout près de lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer la nuit ensemble, il se sentait ressourcé après avoir pu enfin refaire l'amour avec lui. D'humeur câline, il colla leurs corps dénudés et frotta légèrement son nez contre le sien pour le réveiller en douceur. Une fois le plus jeune réveillé lui aussi, ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant d'enfin regarder l'heure. Il était midi passé, aussi décidèrent-ils qu'il était plus sage de se lever pour déjeuner avec leurs camarades. Heureusement les autres avaient eux aussi profité de cette nuit pour rattraper leur sommeil et les avaient attendus.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? S'impatienta déjà Seungri, la bouche plein d'œufs brouillés.

-On va aux machines à sous ! Décida G-Dragon en levant les bras victorieusement.

-Je sais pas si je vais vous suivre, s'excusa Taeyang, y a un spectacle que j'aimerai bien aller voir. Mais gardez vos téléphones allumés, on pourra se rejoindre après.

Les autres acquiescèrent gentiment, ils savaient bien que même quand ils étaient en repos comme maintenant, le danseur restait le plus sage d'entre eux.

Ils passèrent donc toute leur après-midi dans différents casino à dépenser leur argent sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'ils perdaient tout en buvant des cocktails, si bien qu'en début de soirée, ils étaient tous déjà bien alcoolisés. Ils s'apprêtaient à tous aller vers l'établissement suivant quand ils passèrent devant un bâtiment à l'enseigne aguicheuse.

-Vas-y, on va au club de strip-tease ! Lança Seungri en commençant déjà à tituber vers l'entrée.

-Grave ! Renchérit G-Dragon en l'attrapant par la manche.

Les deux autres restèrent interdits quelques instants. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment emballé par l'idée de voir des femmes nues se trémousser mais ils ne savaient pas si un refus n'allaient pas éveiller les soupçons.

-On avait dit qu'on allait à l'autre casino ! Chouina finalement T.O.P.

-Ouais, le mec tout à l'heure a dit que les cocktails étaient bons ! Ajouta Daesung.

Les deux autres les dévisagèrent de leurs yeux vitreux. Qui préférait boire des coups plutôt que d'admirer des femmes à la plastique parfaite ?

-Bah vous avez qu'à y aller ! Trancha le leader. Nous on va voir les meufs pendant qur vous buvez tout seuls comme des gros nuls !

Sur ce il leur tira la langue et entraîna son collègue à l'intérieur. Une fois seuls, les deux autres garçons commencèrent à déambuler en direction du prochain casino, profitant de l'air frais. Mis en confiance par l'alcool, le rappeur attrapa tendrement la main de son compagnon, qui la retira en riant.

-Non Choi Seung-Hyung, pas en public ! S'amusa-t-il en faisant des gestes désordonnés.

-Sérieusement, est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un va nous reconnaître ici ?

Daesung fronça le nez, ayant peine à réfléchir dans son état. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, son amant lui vola un baiser et lui agrippa le bras pour entrer dans l'établissement le plus proche. Ils firent encore quelques jeux, profitant de l'absence des autres pour s'échanger quelques attentions discrètes. Après encore une bonne heure de jeux, ils envisagèrent de partir mais furent alpagués par une annonce :

-Venez jour à la roue de la fortune ! Tout le monde repart gagnant ! Approchez, n'hésitez pas !

Il inspectèrent les lots à gagner et se mirent à sautiller en voyant qu'une voiture figurait dans la liste. Ils avaient bien assez d'argent pour s'en payer une eux-même mais l'idée d'en gagner une les excitait. Après tout ils étaient là pour ça. C'est Daesung qui commença par tourner la roue mais ne gagna qu'un cocktail. Seung-Hyung tenta alors sa chance et tomba sur un lot de bijoux. Un peu déçus, ils s'accordèrent pour se retrouver à la sortie après avoir été chercher chacun leur cadeau. Le rappeur fronça le nez devant la panoplie de parures pour femmes qu'on lui présenta. Il avait droit à un collier et des boucles d'oreilles mais il n'y voyait aucun intérêt vu qu'il n'avait pas de copine à qui les offrir. Peut-être allait-il les donner à sa sœur. Il s'apprêtait à désigner un ensemble quand l'animateur du vint à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que monsieur trouve son bonheur ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes mais son interlocuteur ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre :

-J'ai cru voir que monsieur était accompagné.

Il fit un signe de tête à sa collègue qui referma le coffret qu'elle lui avait présenté et en sortit un nouveau à la place. T.O.P ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant des modèles de bagues beaucoup plus masculines, mais surtout toutes par deux.

-Des alliances ? Souffla-t-il.

-Nous disposons de plusieurs modèles allant du plus discret au plus original... connaissez-vous la taille de votre ami ?

Toujours perplexe, il acquiesça silencieusement. Daesung s'amusait souvent à lui piquer ses bagues pour les essayer. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il choisit un modèle plutôt simple en argent, se demandant un peu pourquoi il n'était pas resté sur les bijoux pour femmes.

En faisant demi-tour, il vit Daesung de loin, qui peinait à finir son verre alors qu'une charmante jeune femme tentait vainement de le séduire. Il eut un petit rire en voyant la tête paniquée de son petit ami et lui fit signe de loin. En l'apercevant, ce dernier lui décrocha le plus beau de ses sourires avant de se lever et courir vers lui, laissant la demoiselle en plan. C'est en voyant ce magnifique sourire que T.O.P comprit. Il comprit que c'était l'homme de sa vie, celui avec qui il voulait passer le reste de ses jours. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être séparés un jour, son cœur se serra douloureusement.

-Alors ils sont bien tes bijoux ?

-Y avait que des bijoux pour femmes alors je les ai laissés à une fille qui en voulait... et toi ton cocktail ?

-J'en ai pris un qui s'appelle le philtre d'amour, c'était trop bon, on aurait dit un nuage !

Ils rirent tous les deux et entamèrent une promenade dehors, se tenant le bras comme si de rien était, sans que cela ne gène personne. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, quand ils osaient s'enlacer sans complexe puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à cacher. Le plus vieux ne voulait plus se cacher, plus jamais, c'était lui qu'il aimait et il voulait le prouver au monde entier. Subitement il s'arrêta et prit les épaules de Daesung pour le tourner maladroitement dans sa direction avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta son vis-à-vis. Tu vas pas vomir quand même ?

-Mais non ! Assura-t-il en peinant à sortir l'écrin de sa poche.

Une fois cette tâche effectuée, il releva les yeux vers Daesung, qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Daesung, mon cœur, ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on se connaît et trois ans qu'on s'aime. Et t'es l'homme de ma vie et je veux t'épouser !

-Mais on peut pas. Se résigna Daesung. On est deux garçons...

-Ici on peut ! Tant pis si c'est pas valable chez nous, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on sache qu'on l'a fait !

Daesung prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir tellement il était partagé. C'était complètement dingue ! Le mariage avait toujours fait partie de ses plans de vie mais il avait abandonné cette idée quand il avait commencé à sortir avec son collègue. Mais d'un autre côté, est-ce que ça valait le coup de faire ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

-Oh et puis merde ! Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser aussi !

T.O.P se leva d'un bond pour le serrer dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Sans hésitation, ils se mirent en quête du fameux endroit où ils pourraient enfin s'unir officiellement.

Ils arrivèrent devant une chapelle et s'arrêtèrent net. Le lieu était plutôt joli mais ça leur faisait un drôle d'effet de voir d'autre couples venus comme eux pour se marier, dont la majorité était alcoolisée. Personne ne portait de smoking ou de robe de mariée, au contraire, certains avaient des vêtements ridicules et étaient complètement débraillés, ce qui cassait le charme de l'endroit. Malgré tout, leur volonté de s'unir fut plus forte et ils allèrent se présenter à l'accueil pour concrétiser leur rêve. Ils durent attendre une petite demi-heure avant qu'un pasteur ne les accueille (ou du moins c'est ce à quoi il ressemblait, car ils n'étaient pas certains qu'un religieux puisse vraiment accepter de marier des gens dans la ville du péché, encore moins deux hommes). La cérémonie fut brève, bâclée même, mais dans leur état d'ébriété avancé et avec l'excitation du moment, ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention et ils ne purent s'empêcher de verser une larme au moment de se dire oui et de passer les alliances.

Ils quittèrent la chapelle avec un sourire indéfectible aux lèvres, se sentant presque pousser des ailes après ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Ils déambulèrent de longues minutes sans bit dans les rues, n'ayant d'intérêt que pour leurs alliances neuves et leur contrat de mariage en bonne et due forme avant de recevoir un appel de Taeyang.

-Allô ? Décrocha le plus âgé d'un ton enjoué.

-Seung-Hyung ? T'es avec Daesung ? Demanda son interlocuteur l'air un peu inquiet.

-Mais non je suis avec toi patate se fit entendre son homonyme dans le combiné.

-Oui pourquoi ? Enchaîna T.O.P sans prêter attention aux jérémiades de son ami.

-J'ai rejoint les autres, ils se sont fait virer d'un club de strip-tease parce que Maknae a vomi sur une strip-teaseuse... et maintenant ils sont ingérables alors si vous êtes dans un meilleur état je veux bien que vous veniez me donner un coup de main.

-Ok on arrive, vous êtes où ?

-Au pied de la tour Eiffel... vous allez réussir à retrouver ?

-Oui c'est bon, on la voit au loin.

-Ok à tout de suite.

Sur ce son interlocuteur raccrocha sous les lamentations des deux autres. Les nouveaux mariés partirent à la rescousse de leur camarade, ne réalisant même pas que leur était ne différait pas vraiment de celui des autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Seungri vomissait à nouveau, surveillé de près par Young-Bae pendant que Ji-Yong chantait Lollipop à tue-tête avachi contre le rebord d'une fontaine. Le plus responsable d'entre eux parut soulagé de voir ses deux comparses arriver. Ils titubaient mais bon, ils tenaient quand même sur leurs deux jambes. Se rendant compte de leur présence, le leader bondit et se posta entre eux, les attrapant par les épaules pour les serrer contre lui.

-C'était trooooooooooooooooop bien ! Se lança-t-il. En plus ils avaient tellement des trop bons cocktails, faut que vous veniez demain pour qu'on fasse la fête ensemble ! WE LIKE TO PARTY ! YEAH YAEH YAEH YAEH !

Les deux autres s'écartèrent en grimaçant, tentant de protéger leurs tympans de cette soudaine agression. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune semblait avoir fini de rendre et son aîné l'aidait à se relever.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils vous laissent rentrer à nouveau demain. Les prévint ce dernier.

Seungri partit dans un fou rire et failli tomber directement dans ses propres restes. Il avait beau être ivre à s'en rendre malade, il avait au moins la bonne humeur.

-Et vous ? Interrogea Ji-Yong en enfonçant le bout de ses index dans le torse de ses amis, vous avez fait quoi pour rater une soirée aussi épique ?

-Euh... commença le rappeur à la recherche d'une excuse, persuadé que son mari ne voulait toujours pas faire son coming out.

-On s'est mariés ! Sautilla Daesung en brandissant son doigt bagué devant le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Bien que surpris, T.O.P fut lui aussi émoustillé de faire cette annonce aux autres. Cependant les autres ne réagirent pas comme ils l'auraient voulu : après une seconde de silence, Seungri fut repris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable et Taeyang était bien trop occupé à les regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes pour le retenir à nouveau de tomber. G-Dragon resta quelques instants la bouche grande ouverte avant d'agripper la main qui se présentait devant lui pour observer l'alliance de plus près.

-Je te crois pas, je suis sûr que c'est une fausse ! S'écria-t-il en tentant de lui arracher de l'annulaire.

-Et ça ? C'est un faux peut-être ? Le contredit T.O.P en agitant le contrat de mariage déjà froissé sous son nez.

Le leader tenta de l'attraper mais Young-Bae fut plus rapide et l'arracha avant qu'il n'arrive malheur au pauvre bout de papier pour l'étudier.

-Vous avez pas fait ça quand même ? Souffla-t-il. Nan c'est pas possible, vous pouvez pas avoir fait ça.

-Et bah si ! Répliqua joyeusement Daesung.

-Mais genre vous sortez même pas ensemble ! Pigna G-Dragon qui refusait décidément d'y croire.

-Si d'abord ! Enchérit Daesung en lui tirant la langue. Ça fait trois ans, ça fera même quatre ans en mars !

-C'est de la triche, moi aussi je veux me marier ! Viens Maknae, on va se marier aussi ! Dit-il en tendant la main vers son ami toujours hilare

-NON ! Cria Taeyang, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Vous avez fait assez de conneries pour ce soir !

-Ah ouais, tu trouves que c'est une connerie de m'être marié avec mon copain ? Dit sèchement T.O.P, soudainement énervé.

-C'est pas une blague Seung-Hyung ! C'est des vrais mariages qu'ils célèbrent ici, alors même si c'est pas valable chez nous c'est officiel quand même !

-Mais je l'ai pas fait pour rire ! J'aime vraiment Daesung !

-Arrête ça, si vous sortiez ensemble vous nous en auriez parlé au lieu de vous marier n'importe comment !

Daesung se boucha les oreilles, réalisant le désastre que leur annonce avait provoqué et s'accroupit en commençant à sangloter. T.O.P lui, commença à vouloir se battre avec son vis-à-vis qui faisait pleurer son mari. Seungri marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à son ami pour le consoler tandis que G-Dragon tentait de s'interposer, bien que de toute façon Young-Bae ne faisait rien de plus que d'essayer d'immobiliser son attaquant sans le blesser. Il réussit en quelques secondes à le plaquer au sol, lui intimant de se calmer sans quoi il ne le laisserait pas se relever. Après une bonne minute à essayer de se débattre, le plus vieux cessa de s'agiter et commença à son tour à pleurer. Taeyang retira le genoux qui lui bloquait le dos et l'aida à s'asseoir, lui serrant affectueusement les épaules.

-Bon les gars, on va tous rentrer à l'hôtel dans le calme et on reparlera de tout ça après une bonne nuit de sommeil d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, T.O.P se leva, toujours énervé, mais aussi un peu honteux de son comportement maintenant que l'alcool commençait à descendre et tendit la main à son amant pour l'aider à se relever.

-Viens mon cœur, on s'en va.

Ils partirent devant, le temps que Taeyang aide son cadet à se relever, le soutenant pour marcher, G-Dragon encore sous le choc décidant de marcher aux côtés de ces derniers.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. J'attends d'avoir quelques review avant de publier la suite (comme ça, ça me laisse le temps d'avancer un peu)


End file.
